An Eye For An Eye
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: A combination ATC for A Man A Day and Quiet Day In Dodge
1. Chapter 1

An Eye For An Eye

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I'm done

ATC: Quiet Day In Dodge and also ATC: A Man A Day. This is a combination of the two, a look at what happens when Bessie Lee, is released 11 years later from prison, and what we didn't see when Kitty walked out of the Long Branch that night, disgusted with Matt for falling asleep on her.

Note: Once Again, a Thank You to Rhonda for the nudge of an Idea, to get this story on paper…WINK!

PT.1

"_Miss Kitty, where you going?" _Sam asked with deep concern_. _

"_Why?" _She asked huffing out a deep breath.

"_Well it's late and you could be, ahhh… Molested_." Sam answered.

Just letting out a huge_, "HAAAA!" _in disgust,then answering,_ "Really?" _and just pushed through the batwing doors_! _

Sam's eyes shifted towards the upper level of the Saloon.

It was still quite warm out, but not that she'd noticed, walking at a hurried pace down front street, paying no mind to what Sam had said as she left the Long Branch. All she could think about, was that after being so upset with him for missing the picnic that she'd spent so much time planning, and waiting on him forever, and him not making it back in time for it, then forgiving him for it, after him asking her to give him YET another chance to start this again…

She'd planned yet another beautiful, quiet supper, and romantic night, for just the two of them. An uninterrupted night, or so she thought.

When the commotion began down stairs in the bar, she wasn't about to let him go handle it, so short of murder, she would handle it! And she did. After all, it was just the boys from earlier, celebrating the fact that they didn't destroy their lifelong friendship over a mail order bride, who tried to take them both for a ride.

Only she came back and found him passed out cold, in the bed! "Not that I minded him in my bed, but I just don't know what I'm gonna do with that man!"

As Kitty made her way towards the end of town, Doc was headed back from some rounds he was making. He had just come back from delivering yet another baby. "WHOA!, Hold up there, young lady. Just where in thunder are you going this time of night?"

"Oh Doc, please don't you start lecturing me now." She pleaded.

"Hey wait a minute," he said. "Don't go biting my head off, what did that over grown civil servant do now?"

Exhaling and dropping her head.

Doc could see the hurt in her face. "Come on, hop on in here and come with me. I got just what the Doctor ordered." He patted the seat beside him and she slowly climbed in.

"Oh, Curly!" Leaning her head on his shoulder as they rode towards his office.

Slowly Doc and Kitty walked the stairs to his office, not saying a word. He walked to his desk, pulling out a bottle and two glasses as she sat in the chair. He poured the dark liquid, handing her the glass. "Now, why don't you tell me what has you out walking the streets so late all alone?" As he lifted her chin with the tip of his fingers.

Back at the Long Branch, Sam wasn't sure what to make of his boss' comment and he was concerned. He knew she had planned a supper for the marshal and herself. He was aware she had been upset with him all week for not making it back for their picnic, but figured things were ok now.

He let the girls and the others continue to enjoy themselves and made his way up the stairs, just to make sure all was ok. Deep down, Sam would never admit he had a love for Kitty, but he Knew how much she loved Matt, and he had a great deal of respect for him. For both of them. He'd do anything for them.

Slowly he made his way across the landing, tapped lightly on the door. "Marshal? Marshal Dillon, it's Sam! Can I get you anything?" When he didn't get an answer, he opened the door to see Matt sound asleep across the bed, then noticed the soup tureen broken on the floor at the foot of the bed. It didn't take much to figure what had happened there!

Quickly he began cleaning it up, then he figured he would do his best to try and make Matt more comfortable. Removing his boots, and shifting him around to put his long legs up on the bed and throwing a cover up over him. Thinking to himself as he looked around the beautifully set room. "So this is what …." then he just shook his head.

Holding the glass tightly with both hands, her jaws clinched, shaking her head. "Curly he..,. he.."

Sitting down next to her rubbing her arm. "Okay now, honey. Just try to stay calm and tell me what happened, ok?"

She took a huge swallow of the whiskey. "He wanted to have supper, just the two of us. So I suggested I'd make supper at my place, that way there'd be no interruptions. HA!"

Swiping his mustache. "Go on."

"Well we got through most of supper, and I poured us a nice glass of brandy and I heard some noise down stairs in the bar. I just ignored it at first, then heard it again. Matt wanted to go see what it was …" shaking her head, she said, "Nah , no I wasn't letting him go. I told him short of a murder, I'd handle it."

Now Doc Laughed. "Ok, then what happened?" He asked.

"Well, when I went to see what it was, it was just some folks clowning around with the girls and the piano player, nothing really, so I let it go. And when I came back, I was laughing and started to tell him what was happening and when I didn't see him, I looked around."

Now Doc could see the anger build back up in her face. "Honey What?"

"Curly, he was passed out across my bed! Snoring!"

Doc started to laugh, and repeated, "Snoring?"

"Yes, Snoring. Like a Bear!" She yelled.

"Honey, what did you do?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well, I looked around the room, picked up a soup tureen and dropped it in front of him. He didn't budge! So I stormed out of there!"

"And you walked into the street?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, ahh, just wondered. If anyone … ahhh asked…" Doc murmured.

"Asked what? I'm a grown woman, Doc! And yes, Sam asked where I was going. He thought I might be molested. Just imagine that?" Then she laughed.

"Well, Honey, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, Curly! But I just can't talk to him right now. That man just makes me so damn mad!"

Tugging on his ear, "But you Love um."

"What?" She snapped back at him.

"You love um." Doc repeated.

Swatting at his arm. "What are you talking about? Right now I hate him!"

"You two love each other more than any two people I know. And you're just too stubborn to admit it! Well, he is anyway! And you can be too sometimes. But I guess that's from hanging out with that big lug!"

"Oh, is that a fact, Curly?" smirking at him.

With a stiff chin, "Yes, young lady, that is definitely a fact!"

Then she let out a deep barrel laugh.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

An Eye for An Eye

PT.2

After sitting, listening to Doc trying to give her all the reasons why she should not be so hard on Matt, seeing how he had been out on the prairie for three days with no sleep, tracking Job Snelling. And then all the commotion in town when he returned, with Miss Pry, the lost monster of a little boy who locked her in Burke's safe and then having Miss Pry threaten him with writing a letter to her good friend the Attorney General… This last part brought a smile to Kitty's face.

"Oh, Curly, I guess you're right. It's just that …well…" exhaling…. "Just once, ya know… just once, I'd like it if he'd …."

Swiping his mustache, and cupping her cheek in his hand, and winking at her. "I know, Honey, I know! Come on, let me walk you back."

As they headed down the stairs, "Ya know, Curly, I am a big girl. I can find my way home."

"Oh, I know," he said. "But, young lady, these streets are no place for a beautiful lady to be out alone."

Leaning over towards him, kissing his cheek, "Well at least I have you and Sam Looking out for me!" And giving him a big smile.

"Young lady, don't count that big lug out either. Don't tell him I said so, but he loves you!"

Just as they stepped off the boardwalk, two men rode up on horses, with another horse tethered to them. Drawing a gun, "That the one?"

"Yeah! That's her. She said the redhead from the Long Branch. I saw her earlier."

Quickly he jumped down and grabbed Kitty by the arm.

She tried pulling away. "Hey, let go of me! Who are you? What do you want?"

Then Doc tried pushing him off. "Hey, son, let go of the lady!"

Pushing Doc back, "Shut up, old man, and git out of my way!" He pulled Kitty to him as he pushed Doc, throwing her at the extra horse, "Here, git up there"

As Doc tried to grab him again, the man backhanded him to the ground and shot at him hitting him in the shoulder. This got Sam's attention as well as a few others. Both men rode off quickly with Kitty in tow! Yelling back: "You tell the Marshal, she says it's been eleven long years and now it's an eye for an eye!"

Hearing the gun shot woke Matt in a stir. Sam was out holding Doc, trying to see how bad the shot was. Newly came running from the office. He had several men carry Doc back to his office.

"Newly, Kitty, they have Kitty! Matt, get Matt!"

"I'll get him, Doc." Sam told him. As Sam ran back to the saloon, he was met by Matt coming down the stairs.

"Sam? Sam, what was the shot?"

"Marshal, it's Doc ! Someone shot Doc! And they have Miss Kitty!" Sam gasped.

"Who, Sam?" Matt asked.

Sam still looking stunned, "Why, I don't know, Marshal. But they did say something kind'a strange."

"What?" Matt asked.

"Well, it was something like: She says it's been eleven long years, and now it's an eye for an eye! And they rode off!"

Matt quickly pulled himself together and ran up to Doc's office. As he entered, "Newly, how is he?"

"He'll be alright, Marshal. It's a shoulder wound. It's a thru and thru, but with Doc's ag.."

"Hey, Hey! I'm right here ya know?" Doc yelled out. "And I could dance circles around all of you any day of the week. Why I've dug bullets out of your hide…."

"Alright , alright calm down, Doc," Matt stopped him. "Doc, what can you tell me?"

"Well, just that these two fellas' come up on us quite fast. They seemed to know who Kitty was already. One even asked the other if she was the one, just to make sure. When he tried grabbing her, she put up a fight."

Matt smirked. "Of course she did!"

"And I tried stopping him but he hit me when I tried again. Well, ya see what he did. And he said something as they rode off but I couldn't make it all out."

"Yeah, Sam told me." Matt added. "Doc, I know I'm gonna regret this but why was Kitty with you?"

Now both Sam and Doc just looked away for a moment. Then Doc answered. "Well, a certain someone apparently disrupted her supper plans and evening she had by falling asleep?"

Now Matt with a twisted grin, just uttered an "OH!"

"Sam, do you know which way they headed?" Matt asked.

"Sure, Marshal. We can follow them north out of town."

"WE?" Matt asked.

"Yes, me and some of the men. We're going with you. We're already down stairs." Sam stood with a stance, letting Matt know they weren't taking no for an answer.

As Sam said, Festus, Burke and several others all saddled up to join Matt to ride. They figured if they all went now, they'd have a better chance of finding Kitty and bringing her home safe!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

An Eye For An Eye

PT.3

After some time of hard riding, the two men slowed down at a stream, thinking they should water the horses before continuing to go any further.

Kitty was winded, and gasping for breath. Running her hand down her face and over her neck. "Are one of you boys gonna tell me what this is all about?"

As she dismounted the horse with a slow turn, one of the men, a tall scraggly man, long greasy hair, in need of a shave, not to say a bath wouldn't have hurt much, walked up close to Kitty. "Well now, pretty lady, just might be we have plans fur ya!"

Furrowing her brow. "What are you talking about, plans? I heard you say something back there in town. Is she the one? What did you mean? What do you want with me?"

The men just laughed. "Women folk, they sure do have lots a questions, don't they?"

"Look if its money you want, just tell me. And what did you mean when you said …. "She said it's been a long eleven years … an eye for an eye? Who is she?"

Woman, if'n you don't keep quiet, I'll jest have to shut you up," he said waving a scarf at her.

"Hey Hal, ya think we'll be there fore' daylight?'

"Sure, we will jest need ta' water the horses, and rest um' sum. We'll set up camp here for a spell, catch us sum shut eye!"

"What bout' her?" pointing to Kitty.

"Ahhhh, jest tie her to the tree! Tie her mouth shut too! Bessie wants her in one piece!"

mkmkmkmkmk

Matt, Sam, Burke and the others, were riding hard, trying to figure which way these men left town with Kitty.

Matt was Kicking himself thinking, if only he had not been passed out on Kitty's bed, he may have been able to stop this. If he hadn't fallen asleep , she wouldn't have been on the street for them to have grabbed her in the first place.

He couldn't think of who this was that would have grabbed her. Job Snelling didn't have anyone. And after all, Sam said the men said something of a comment that "She Said!" Who was this she? And something about, "it's been a long eleven years?"

'It's not like I've put a lot of woman away in the last eleven years. It could be that I put their man away? What do they want? Maybe a trade? Or just me to suffer? Kitty shouldn't pay for this! Kitty has paid enough for my job!'

Sam rode up along side Matt. "Marshal, we're gonna find Miss Kitty and bring her home safe. You know that I'm right."

"Sure Sam," Matt said in an unsure tone….

Just as the sun was starting to crease the horizon, Kitty started to wake, fighting, trying to struggle loose from the ties that kept her bound to the tree. She hadn't slept much. Wondering if anyone was out looking for her, although she knew deep down they were.

Suddenly, "Morning, Red! Sleep well, did ya?"

"Oh Peachy!" she answered sarcastically. He untied her pulling her to her feet, jerking her up and against him…. "Ewwwwe"

"Now that jest Plum Nice! You'a lot a woman, Red!"

"Oh Charming!" She said cringing at him.

"Lets git ya up on that there horse. We got us sum ridin' ta' do."

Festus' noticed the horse hoof prints in the dirt. "Matthew, looky here. There been sum three horses thru this a way, maybe a few hours like. Think it could be them there yahoo's with Miz Kitty, do ya?"

"Let's just follow them, Festus, see where they lead!"

"Matthew?"

"Yeah? What, Festus?"

"Miz Kitty's a smart Woman, she'll be alright. She'll a know'd we be'a comein' lookin'fur her right directly."

Nodding his head, "Yeah, Festus, you're right!" But he couldn't help think of what she may have been going through.

As they continued ahead, Festus spotted something shining on the ground. "Matthew, Matthew. Looky here, Matthew! This here sparkley thingy, this here is Miz Kitty's thingy fur her hair. I know'd it, she was a wearing it when I saw her in the Long Branch."

mkmkmkmkmkmkmk

Kitty was getting tired, and trying to think of ways to slow them down, figuring if someone was following them, trying to find her, she could stall for time. "WAIT! Hold up." Gasping for breath … "I need to stop." Looking at the two of them… "I need too …" huffing out a breath… "Well I need…" tilting her head…. "Look Fellas, we've been riding a long time and... well I need… to relieve myself."

The two just looked at one another.

Then she said, "I need a minute, boys. Please?"

Not knowing what to say, they stopped and let her down. "Alright, go over there! By the tree, but don't git no funny ideas, ya hear?" He started to follow her.

Suddenly turning, she looked at him sternly. "Privacy?"

"Hey, Hal, the saloon woman is shy!" He said laughing.

After she stayed in the trees for several minutes, "Hey Red! What'cha doing? Come on out of there."

Kitty came out slowly. "Look Fellas', why don't you just leave me here? No one has to know anything about this. I won't say a word. Promise! Look if its money you want?"

"Nah uh, Red! It's Miss Bessie that wants ya!"

Shaking her head, "Who is this Miss Bessie? Can you tell me that much?"

"She's Hal's sister and she wants the Marshal ta' pay fur not only the eleven years she spent in prison camp, but it was him that made her shoot her man!"

"So she wants him ta' pay. She says it simple, An Eye For An Eye! Looks ta' me like you're the eye she done lost!"

Kitty just cringed!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

An Eye For An Eye

PT.4

"Matthew, it look like they a went that'a ways." Pointing up over a small hill, he quickly pointed Ruth in that direction and was off.

Matt knew they couldn't have been but a few hours behind, so it shouldn't be to hard to find them, and if he knew Kitty as well as he thought he did, well, it would be even easier.

After stalling as long as she could, Kitty returned to the horse, and they all rode off. She carefully took in her surroundings. As much as she could, she was trying to leave clues, much like the hair clip. She left a kerchief in the tree where she had them let her stop. She knew Matt would know it. It was a lace trimmed one he had given her after he returned from a trip he took and it had her initials monogrammed on it.

Then just as they approached a small ranch house, and entered through a fence, Kitty slowed down. Deliberately reaching for the post as she passed it and tearing the cuff on her dress, knowing the men weren't paying any mind, but the fabric was orange silk, sure to be noticed.

The closer they got to the house, Hal yelled up to it. "Bessie, Bessie Girl?"

Just then the door opened and Bessie was standing there, with her arms folded and a smirk on her face. "Well, now, you boys did just fine. Git 'ur inside for someone sees her."

Mel quickly pulled Kitty from the horse, pushing her towards the porch.

As she came face to face with Bessie, Kitty dug in her heels. Staring her in the eye. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

Grinning back at Kitty, "Do come inside, I'll be more then happy to tell you all you want to know! As well as how I will take pleasure in watching you die at the hands, oh, I mean the gun of your man!"

Cringing, furrowing her brow, "What? What's this all about?" Looking over at Mel. "He said something about an eye for an eye?"

Mel continued to push her inside and across the room, till she landed, grabbing a chair that broke her fall.

Then, Bessie looked at the men. "Fella's, leave us, will ya? We need ta' have some girl talk."

Snickering, they both grabbed a bottle and walked out the door. Hal looked back. "We'll be right out here Bessie," then slammed the door behind him.

Bessie then calmly sat down. "Now Miss… Russell ain't it?"

Still watching her closely, Kitty groaned slightly. "Yes, Kitty Russell! Now what is this all about? You know that animal shot the Doc in Dodge?"

"Collateral damage, I guess." Bessie answered, smiling.

Kitty was now breathing heavier, clinching her jaw. She stared through Bessie, like she could burn a hole in her. "Alright, so go on," she spit out in anger.

"Tea Miss… I can call you Kitty, can't I?"

"No Tea! Just get on with it!"

"Relax, you're not going anywhere, not on your own steam anyway."

Kitty was getting angrier by the second.

"Oh alright, ya' see Miss… ahhh.. Kitty, I've learned not to rush. I've had eleven long years to learn that. And do you know why?"

Tightening her lips, Kitty said, "Why?"

Then Bessie inhaled deeply. "Marshal Dillon, That's why! He told me a Lie."

Snapping at Bessie, "That's a lie. Matt Dillon is the most honest man I know!" Kitty said cutting her off.

Bessie didn't like being interrupted. "Be quiet!" She yelled. "And just listen. Neil Cooner, he was my man. Marshal Dillon made me shoot him and I loved him with all my heart! Don't you remember, Miss Kitty? Eleven years ago, Neil Cooner and his boys came to Dodge."

Now with a question on her face. "I remember him, he killed that poor old man Enoch Miller. He killed him in cold blood. They wanted Matt to leave town so they could rob the gold shipment coming into Dodge, and being held at the bank by Mister Bodkin!"

"Yes, now you know. But that wasn't Neil's plan that was all me. My plan. Even the threat of killing a man a day, anyone close to the Marshal if need be. Even you!"

"Well, how is it Matt's fault that you shot Cooner?"

Now Bessie's anger rose again and screaming at Kitty, "Because he LIED TO ME!"

"How?" Kitty asked. "About what?"

"That little Anna." Now Bessie was pacing the room.

"Anna?" Kitty repeated a little confused. It had been too many years.

"Yes, the Marshal told me that Neil was running off with that little Anna Frazer gal and leaving me behind."

Kitty in her mind was trying to remember back to that night, and what Matt had told her.

"So, when I saw Neil in the street," Bessie continued, "I snuck out of the room the Marshal locked me in. Climbed out the window I did. And I shot him! See, I told him if I ever caught him with another woman, I'd kill him! And I did!"

"But,…" Kitty started.

Bessie quickly jumped back at Kitty. "But it was all a LIE! A BIG LIE! I would have never shot Neil if'n the Marshal didn't go and lie to me like that! And now, I've had a lot of time to think, sitting in the Women's Work Prison Camp, and talking to that preacher who come there regular like. And he showed me what it says in that there Bible. AN EYE FOR AN EYE. Marshal Dillon made me shoot my man Neil, now I'm gonna return the favor!"

The tracks and Kitty's tiny clues, Festus followed, led them straight to the ranch house. They slowed down, not sure where or how many they may be dealing with. The sun was setting, so this was to their advantage.

Hal and Mel were out by the barn, finishing off the whiskey they took from the house, when Bessie threw them out.

Just as they approached the entrance, Sam rode ahead, then in a low tone, "Marshal, Marshal. Look here." Now holding the piece of orange silk fabric from Kitty's dress. "This here, it's Miss Kitty's. That's from the dress she was wearing." Handing it to Matt.

Matt, rubbing the silk fabric between his fingers, "You're right, Sam."

"Marshal? I'm sorry. I should have never let her go out that door. You don't think…".

Matt quickly said. "No, Sam. Kitty's gonna be fine. There's no blood. This might be another clue?"

"I sure hope so Marshal?"

"And Sam?"

"Yes Marshal."

"As for not letting her go …." The two men just looked at one another, smiled, then together said,… "Quicker, pull the tail off a mountain lion!" Shaking their heads.

Matt said, "Come on, let's go find her.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

An Eye For An Eye

PT.5

Hal and Mel were pert near drunk, sitting in the barn when Festus and Burke were looking round. "Hey Hal, ya' think that sister of yours is gonna keep us out here all night?"

"Nah, she just wants to show that woman whose boss. Bessie bin locked up a long time. Leave ur be. Let ur have 'ur fun."

As Burke shuffled around by the large doors, Mel again heard a noise, "Hal. Hal did'ja hear that?"

"Didn't hear nothing." Hal was sleepy, not paying Mel any mind.

"But Hal, it sounded like somethin' out there."

Exhaling, "Well then go look! But shut up."

Mel slowly pushed open the door and as he walked out, he heard a click of a gun barrel and a voice

"Don't move, not one I'oda. Burke," Festus said in a whisper," take this here Yahoo and let Matthew see 'um."

Burke grabbed him by the collar and walked him away from the barn, asking, "So, where is she huh? Where is she?"

Back in the house…..

"What do you think you're gonna do?" Kitty asked.

"Well now, that's easy, Miss Kitty. I'm gonna fix it so the Marshal will shoot you! See, remember, I told you, the preacher says, 'An Eye For An Eye!' The Marshal took my Neil."

Quickly Kitty cut her off. "NO! You shot Cooner! Not Matt."

Bessie turned, slapped Kitty. "NO! HE LIED! I would never shoot Neil if'n he didn't lie."

Kitty stood holding her cheek. "He'll never do it!"

"What?" Bessie asked.

"He'll never do it, shoot me." Kitty repeated.

"Now first, get out of that dress." Bessie ignored her comment.

"What? Why?" Kitty was confused by the demand.

"JUST DO IT!" As she turned she was holding a gun on Kitty and tossed a shirtwaist and skirt at her. "Here, I think these should fit, not that it matters much."

Kitty slowly, without taking her eyes off Bessie, changed her clothes.

Burke walked Mel towards Matt. "Marshal? Festus found this one coming out of the barn. What'da want me to do with him?"

Matt stood staring at Mel who only came up to Matt's lower Chest. "Where is she?"

Mel, now looking with blood-shot eyes, "Where's who, she?"

Matt now grabbed him up off his feet. "Kitty, Kitty Russell. Where is she? So help me…"

"Oh, her, can ya' put me down? She's with Miss Bessie, up in the house."

"Who else is here?" Matt asked.

"What?" Mel asked head foggy with whiskey.

"How many more of you are here? Answer me or I'll tear you limb for limb."

"Oh, just me and Hal. He's Miss Bessie's brother, and Miss Bessie and RED!"

"You'd better hope she is alright." Matt tossed him to the ground. "Tie him up will ya?" He said as he headed for the house.

Kitty still kept watching Bessie's every move as she ranted on and on about Neil Cooner, Matt and wanting to get even with Matt for the eleven years she spent on the Women's Work Camp Prison. "Look at me. That eleven years has turned me into an old woman! I Hate that man!"

Shaking her head, Kitty asked, "WHY? Why the change of clothes?"

"Cause, I need him to think I'm you and you're me, ya see?"

Kitty was thinking to herself, 'Not only is this woman delusional, but,…' and before she could finish the thought, Kitty could hear the horses outside.

Bessie tossed a scarf at Kitty. "Here, tie this on your hair, cover it up."

Kitty stood looking at her, trying to figure what was her next move.

Pointing the gun up at her … "DO IT! Where's those damn men when ya need them?"

From the window Kitty could see the shadow of a tall rider coming close to the house. She'd know Matt anywhere. Her heart pounding, thinking to herself, "OH COWBOY."

Now Bessie heard them as well. "Get over here, by the window, here in front of me."

Matt, in his conversation, had gotten out of Mel that in this house was a woman, Bessie Lee. The only connection he could make was back several years to Neil Cooner. But she was in prison for his shooting.

"In the house there! Come on out of there. This is Matt Dillon, United States Marshal! Miss Lee? I know you're in there. Come on out. Now!"

Hal was stirring, hearing the voices as he came running out of the barn and pulled his gun to shoot at Matt.

Kitty, from the window, yelled out. "Matt, look out behind you! The barn!"

As he turned, Hal was aiming at him and pulling the trigger, but Hal quickly fell to the ground. Festus had shot him as he came out from the side, seeing him aiming at Matt's back.

Bessie, yelled back out. "I'm not coming out, Marshal! Hal, are you alright?"

Hal didn't answer. He was dead on the ground.

"Bessie, listen. Let Kitty go and come out and we can talk."

"Na-uh, Marshal. I told you someday."

Matt climbed down off Buck, walking closer to the porch. "Kitty? Kitty, are you alright in there?"

Before Bessie could stop her, she hollered back. "Be careful, Matt, she has a gun! She's by the window." Kitty was hoping Bessie would be so distracted by Matt that she could try and get the gun away from her.

She grabbed for it, and as they struggled. Matt kicked in the door when he heard the commotion. Seeing the two women fighting over the gun. Matt was watching for orange silk before shooting.

Festus and Sam, followed by Burke, came running when they heard gun shots, only to see Matt standing, looking at the two women lying still on the floor.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

An Eye For An Eye

PT.6

"Matthew, Matthew, what Happened?" Festus yelled.

Sam stood looking at Matt. "Marshal?" As Matt dropped to his knees, reaching down to lift Kitty from the floor.

He heard a light groan, then a voice as he gathered up the orange silk of her dress. "Is she…..Dead?"

Kitty rolled just a bit and Matt, looking over following the voice, could see she had blood all over the front of her, "KITTY!"

"Yeah, it's me. Who else were you expecting, Cowboy? Well, is she?"

"Kitty, are you alright?" He asked as he handed Bessie over to Sam and Festus. He quickly scooped her up in his arms. "Kitty are you hit?"

Shaking her head, "No, I don't think so. But my head…."

Matt now checking for any signs of a bullet wound, noticed a large gash on her hairline. "Kitty, just lie still. Sam, can you get my bag and some clean water, please?"

"Sure thing, Marshal."

Matt moved Kitty over to a large settee by the fireplace.

"Oh, Cowboy, I'm ok. You don't need to make such a fuss."

"Kit, honey, your head is bleeding pretty bad. Let me try and clean it up and stop the bleeding?"

"Matt, Is she… dead?"

Matt looked over at Festus, he just nodded back at Matt in acknowledgement. "Fraid' so, honey."

"Oh, Matt, I just wanted to try and get the gun away from her before she tried to shoot you. But it wasn't you she wanted dead."

What do you mean"? He asked.

"It was me."

"You mean she tried to kill you?"

Shaking her head, "No. You were supposed to."

"Kitty, you're not making sense, maybe that hit on your head…,"

Interrupting him,…"Cowboy, listen. Bessie wanted you to shoot me!" Now trying to sit up, "Cowboy, let me explain it to you as best I can. Before you, Sam and Festus got here, she told me why she was doing all of this. She kept saying this was her way of, 'An Eye For An Eye.' Eleven Years ago, when Neil Cooner and his men were in Dodge, you remember? And they wanted you to leave town, so they could rob the gold from the train that was in the bank with Mister Bodkin. She was really fixated on the fact that you told her that Neil Cooner had plans of running off with little Anna Frazer and she shot him when he came into town. She said you had her locked in her room at the Dodge House."

"Yeah, that's right." He answered, remembering.

"Well, she blames you for her shooting Cooner! She says because you lied to her! Anyway this whole plan was to get back at you in much the same way. She wanted to trick you into shooting me. That's why she was wearing my dress. You made her shoot the man she loved so she was going to get you to shoot me!"

"Kitty, that's crazy! I just told her that to try and smoke him and his men out. I figured she wouldn't lie for him anymore. I didn't think she would kill him over it."

Huffing out a breath, holding her head, "OHHHH, Cowboy. I've always said there was a lot you needed to learn about women!" Now smiling at him.

"Matthew, we done buried Miss Lee and them two Yahoo's, and I done fixed you up a bed in the wagon from the barn, Miz Kitty, so's you kin just rest ur ownself while'st we git ya' back home ta' Dodge."

"Oh, Festus, that is sweet, but I can,…." She tried standing and the room began to swirl.

Matt quickly grabbed hold of her. "WHOA! Just a minute there. You need to stay down and let us get you back to town and into see Doc."

"OH, Doc?" She now said frowning. "Matt, Doc, they shot him."

Waving both hands up. "Hold on, Doc's fine. The bullet hit his shoulder, it was a clean thru and thru. He'll be sore for a while, but he's a tough ol' turkey bird. He was already gruffing at me before we left."

The trip was slow but they made their way back to Dodge. As they pulled down Front Street, Ma' Smalley was coming from Doc's office. She had taken him a tray to see that he ate, while Newly tended to work at the office. Matt had wired ahead.

Doc was anxious to see that Kitty was alright. Matt carried her up the stairs and into the office. "Matt just lie her right down here and let me look at this wound." He started to unravel the bandage Matt had made for her. "How's she feeling?" Doc asked, looking at Matt.

"Well she…"

"Hey, she's right here, and very capable of telling you herself!" She said, now staring at both of them with a raised brow.

"Well, Doc, you can see she is her charming self." Matt said chuckling.

"Ok," Doc started, "so why don't you tell me young lady about this head gash?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Curly. He's making more of it then need be."

"Well, you let me be the judge of that, unless while you were gone, you got your license to practice medicine?"

Swatting at his chest, "Oh, Curly, you stop that!" Chuckling at him.

Doc checked her over. She told him all it really was, was a headache. "That'd be a concussion," he answered, smartly. "What did this?"

"Oh, ahhhh…when I was in the scuffle, I hit my head on something. But really, a hot bath and my nice warm bed is all I need!"

"I 'd also say a little TLC will help too." Doc said, swiping his mustache.

"Oh, I'm sure I can find a willing candidate." Kitty was smirking at him and turning her gaze towards Matt.

After a week or so of bed rest, strict orders by Doc, Kitty was slowly up and about. Matt had taken care of all the reports on what had happened. Kitty avoided talking about the fact that she shot Bessie, but Matt wasn't sure if it was Kitty whose bullet killed her, or His.

Kitty, decided to try and get back to a normal routine as quickly as possible. She sat at a table working on the saloon books while it was empty. "Sam, I never did get to thank you."

"Ahhh, Miss Kitty, you don't ever need to thank me. There was never any question that I'd help Marshal Dillon find you. You know I hold both you and the Marshal in very high regard. You're both such good people and it's a privilege to have you both as a friend." Then he started to continue wiping down the bar.

Kitty always knew Sam, on some level, had more than just a feeling of friendship for her but also knew he would never say it. "Oh, and, Sam?"

"Yes, Miss Kitty?" She was going to mention the mess in her room, and that she knew he took care of it, but after seeing the look in his eyes as he talked, she decided not to.

"Miss Kitty, why don't you take it easy tonight? It's slow and it hasn't been that long since you've been back home.

Just as she was about to answer him, she could feel Matt's presence behind her, without him saying a word.

Sam nodded and smiled at Matt. "Well, I need to get another barrel from the store room."

"Hello, Cowboy! Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure." As she walked behind the bar, "Kitty, have supper with me tonight? I figure maybe …."

"I know, Cowboy, and ok. I just have a few errands to run first, then supper it is."

"Sounds good." Matt smiled at her. "Oh, Kit, seven ok?"

"Ahhhh, sure, I should be done and back by then." She replied.

He downed his drink, plopped his hat on his head.

Sam was rolling a barrel behind the bar, he looked over at Matt. Matt just tapped the brim and nodded as he left. "See ya later, Kitty."

She looked at Sam. She noticed the look passing between the two, thinking to herself. "Now what was that about?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

An Eye For An Eye

PT.7

"Marshal Dillon, I'll have you know, I've written to my good friend the Attorney General, and don't think I didn't enlighten him on the indescribable goings on in this town. Why decent people shouldn't be exposed to such….such …" now short for words.

"Miss Pry…" Matt sighed.

Shoulders stiff, chin pointed to the sky, she stomped away down the board walk as Matt watched her, rolling his eyes. Then just shaking his head!

Paying no attention, he walked right into Doc.

"Hey you big lug. Watch it!"

"Ahhh, sorry, Doc, I just got an ear full from…"

Doc finished Matt's sentence for him. "From Miss Pry, huh?"

"So you saw that?" Matt added.

"Saw it! Heard it, as well as half of Ford County." Doc remarked, wiping his upper lip. "So, had breakfast yet, Marshal Dillon?"

"Yeah, Doc, earlier, was up early, lots of paper work to get too."

"Ok. Have it your way." Then snickering. "Kitty's much prettier company anyway." And he headed across Front Street to the Long Branch.

Entering the batwing doors, Doc saw Kitty alone at a table looking like she was deep in thought. Her head resting in her hands. "Well, now, young lady, business couldn't be all that bad? Why seems like these days, the Long Branch is the only place in Dodge making any money!"

Peering up, with brow raised, in a side glance, "Well, good morning to you too, Curly! Who ruffled your feathers this morning?" She asked jokingly.

"Nobody, say you haven't had breakfast yet, have you?" Doc grinned.

Staring down at her books, with not much concentration. "No, You?"

Then he tugged his ear. "Good, does that mean you're buying me breakfast?"

"Damn, if I didn't know better, I'd think Festus' was sitting there, instead of you!" She said smirking.

"Hey, now, no need to be cruel." Doc protested.

Flipping closed the ledger, and stacking up her papers, "Alright, come on, I'll buy you breakfast."

Doc walked Kitty across to Delmonico's. She sat quiet through most of the meal. She barely touched anything on her plate.

"Honey, what is it? Something wrong with your food? You haven't touched barely a morsel."

"Guess I'm just not that hungry, Curly. Besides, I have a lot of catching up to do. And I'm really tired, guess I didn't sleep as good as I thought."

"Come on, let's get you back and you go upstairs and rest."

They walked back slowly. When they entered, "Sam, I want Kitty to take it easy and rest a bit." Doc told him.

"Sure, Doc, whatever you say. Go on, Miss Kitty, I can handle things around here, it's quiet. Freddy's here. I'm just going to run a few errands then we can handle the rest."

Kitty waited for Sam to go, told Freddy that she would be upstairs if he needed her, and could he bring her some hot water for a bath. "Yes, Ma'am. I'll bring it right up." Freddy said.

Half an hour later, she was lying back soaking in a hot tub filled with sweet vanilla bubble bath, eyes closed and just relaxing into the sound of silence.

Sam, recruited by Matt to help, tapped lightly on Kitty's door. When he didn't get an answer, he proceeded to enter and arrange the room with a perfect table for two. Kitty's china, fine crystal, candles and a fresh bottle of her favorite brandy.

Matt had recruited Ma Smalley as well to cook a beautiful meal. He didn't dare chance cooking it himself. That was usually limited to frying fish, or opening a can of cold beans.

Sam figured the timing was perfect. He knew Kitty had errands she wanted to get done and by the time she got back, he and Freddy would handle whatever needed downstairs.

Matt figured he owed Kitty a romantic evening after falling asleep on her not too long before. He wanted this chance to make things right again, although he knew she had forgiven him, or so he thought. He just wanted to be sure.

Matt finished all his paperwork, changed into something a little less Marshal like and headed for the Long Branch.

As he entered, without saying much, Sam called to him. "Marshal, I believe she's in her office. The doors been closed all afternoon."

"Thanks, Sam." He made his way to the office door, tapping lightly. "Kit, Kitty? It's me, Matt." Then as he opened the door, the room was empty. Re-entering the Bar, "Sam, you said Kitty was in here?"

Why, yes I thought so, Marshal." Then leaned closer to Matt so no one else could hear. "Everything is all ready, just like you wanted it."

"Thanks, Sam." Then he headed for the stairs. Crossing the landing, he knocked, then when he got no response, entered. The room looked beautiful. Sam did a great job at setting everything up just perfect, dim soft light burning, food all set in hot trays, soft candles. It was easy, Sam just thought of what, and how he would have wanted things to be, if only it were …

Matt looked around slowly, taking in the room. "Kit, it's me, Matt." He began to look around, checked the landing just outside the back door, they used to sneak out there once in a while to get away from prying eyes, early on in their relationship. Still not seeing her anywhere, as he passed the water room door, he push open the door. "Awwwww, There you are …..."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

An Eye For An Eye

PT.8

The night was pretty quiet in the Long Branch, just a few cowboys and farmers sitting around playing cards. Doc stood at the bar, talking to Sam. "So, Sam, looks like you may have an early night of it after all?"

"Well, Doc, it's a slow time of the month and if it stays slow, Miss Kitty may close up early. I think she's been trying too hard to get caught up. Well, with her being gone and me riding out with the Marshal… this place … well, Freddy was on his own…."

"Speaking of our Marshal, he been in tonight?" Doc smirked.

Learning close to the bar. "Yeah Doc." Sam said smiling at him.

"What in thunder is with everyone today? Matt's acting strange, and now you." Doc grumped.

"Doc, the Marshal planned a special supper for him and Miss Kitty. Ma Smalley and I helped. It was a surprise for Miss Kitty."

"Oh?" Doc said snickering. "Trying to mend the fences is he?" Both men smiled, with a light laugh.

"_There you are"…._Matt stood looking down at Kitty a lot of the bubbling suds had disappeared. "Don't ya think maybe you should come out of there before you…" Now he was leaning down close to the side of the tub. "If I'd known you wanted to hang out in here, I wouldn't have ….."

A puzzled look came across his face. He realized Kitty wasn't responding to him at all. "Kit, Honey …" Reaching over to shake her. Now he could feel the water was cold. Cupping both his hands on her face. "Kitty! Kitty!"

Eyes scanning the room quickly, he grabbed for a towel, then scooped her up and out of the water, rushing her into the outer room at the same time, opening the bedroom door, yelling for Sam. "Sam! Sam! Get Doc, hurry!"

Matt had wrapped Kitty up in the cover off the bed curling her up in his arms, calling her name. "Kit, Kit, honey. Wake up, please!"

Sam and Doc rushed up the stairs, Sam taking two at a time. "Marshal, what is it?"

"I need Doc," Matt yelled again.

"He's right behind me. Here he is now." Sam answered alarmed at Matt's tone of voice.

"Matt! What's wrong?" Doc answered coming into the room.

"I don't know, Doc. She won't wake up."

"Marshal, has she been here all day?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sam. I came in, didn't see her then saw the water room door ajar. When I started talking to her, she didn't respond. Doc, what's wrong with her?"

"Well, now you're just gonna have to let me see and figure out what!" Doc answered.

"Doc, she was just lying in there." Matt was worried.

"All right, every one out of here! Give the lady some privacy." Doc demanded.

"Doc, you just holler if there's anything you need?" Sam said as he left the room.

"Thanks, Sam, I will. Matt, get me another dry cover. I'm sure you know where they are?" While Matt scrambled around to find what Doc needed, Doc sat beside Kitty on the bed. Taking her face in his hands, furrowing his brow. "Awww, Kitty, honey, what happened to you?"

Then turned to Matt. "I should have seen this earlier, she wasn't herself at breakfast. She said she was just tired."

"What do you think it is, Doc?" Matt asked, getting more worried by the minute.

"This may be from the concussion she had. She just may have hit her head harder than originally thought!"

"But she'll be alright?" Matt added, "Won't she, Doc?"

"I'm gonna do all I can, Matt. You know that. First we need to get her warmed up and dry, find me something in the armoire, a dressing gown! Matt, she's fevered and there may be some swelling."

"But, Doc it's been …."

Throwing up his hands, "I know how long it's been but sometimes these things happen." Doc exclaimed.

"But, Doc?" Matt protested.

"I…I…." Swiping his mustache, nodding his head. "I know, Matt, I know. And let's just pray that this fever breaks and she fights this, whatever it is. She has a reaction to touch and her senses are good. Right now, this sleep she is in… maybe it's a good thing."

"But, Doc, I can't…." frustrated for words. "Doc, this was all my fault."

"Now, Matt, you just hold on here and listen to me and listen good. You had no way of knowing that after eleven years, this … this woman, Miss Lee, of all people, a woman was going to come after you for revenge, or that she would target Kitty."

"But, Doc, look at the history of…"

"Now raising his voice. "NO! Now Kitty wouldn't and doesn't blame you for any of this. Matt, this young lady loves you even though sometimes I wonder why. And she would do anything in the world for you."

"Doc, I know that. I just feel like…."

"Matt, I know how you feel, and so does Kitty and the best thing you can do for her right now is just be here! Now I'm going to go get my bag and a few things and I'll be back. You might want to get rid of this food. Oh, and Matt…."

"Yeah, Doc?"

"She will love it when you repeat this later." And just smiled at him.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

An Eye For An Eye

PT.9

All standing along the bar, Sam, Newly and Festus. "What'cha dun figur' happened to Miz Kitty? Matthew is itchin' and a fiddlin' all over the place like a wild polecat. Ya' know'd sum of dat Doctorin', Newly." Festus asked.

"Festus, as best I can tell you all, and from what Doc has explained to me, is out on that ranch, when she got into that scuffle with Bessie Lee over the gun, she hit her head on something. And pretty good from what Doc tells me. And, Festus, so many things can happen with a head injury."

Festus just rubbed at his chin, full of whiskers. "Doc's been up there a pert' long time now."

"Festus, relax we're all worried about Miss Kitty. Doc will figure things out and take good care of her!"

Scrunching his nose. "Well, I know'd that, Newly!" He said bothered that they were all waiting to hear Doc tell them some news.

"Sam, give Festus a beer, on me, give him something to do while we wait!"Newley said.

Upstairs…

"Doc, you should go get some rest." Matt said, tapping Doc on the shoulder. "I'll stay here with her."

"Matt,…I…"

"Come on, Doc, you're not gonna be any help to Kitty if you run yourself down. Go, go get some rest. I promise I'll call for you if anything changes!"

Standing from the chair, where he was sitting and drifting off. "Anything, you call me if anything changes. You hear me?" Doc ordered.

Tapping a finger to his head, "I hear ya!" Matt answered.

As Doc made his way down the stairs, "Doc!, Doc, is Miz Kitty…."

Slowly shaking his head. "No, Festus, there's no change. Newly, I'll be over at my office."

"Good Idea, Doc, you look like you need some rest." Newley saw the old physician's fatigue.

Matt stood at the top landing, "Newly, look after things."

"Certainly, Marshal!"he said.

"Oh, and, Newly?"

"Yeah?"

"If you need …."

Newly held up a hand. "I know, I'll take care of things and if I really need you…"

"Thanks, Newly." Matt said as he turned to go back into the room.

Closing the door behind him, looking around the room at the layout. His mind began to wander. His thoughts went to the perfect supper he had planned to make up for the other night. He wanted to let Kitty know just how important she was to him.

He walked to the table, blew out the candles and poured himself a drink. Then sipping at the glass, turned and stared at the vision, of his heart, lying motionless in the bed. The bed they shared most nights when he was in town.

Moving closer to the sleeping beauty before him, he easily sat by her side on the bed, reaching out to softly touch her face, whispering. "Honey, I need you to wake up. I need you to wake up and be alright. Ahhh, Kit! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. My life, my job puts you in such danger. I should have been there for you to protect you. This is what you never understood about … about my reasons for not wanting us to…"

Then he stopped, stretching out along side of her and encircling her into his arms, placing her head on his chest, gently brushing the few loose amber colored curls from her face. Holding her gently but firm. Hoping she would feel his heart beating and know he was there. Then he joked about what Doc would say if he saw him curled up with her in their bed.

"But, I know you, honey, you'd go nose to nose with him on that. Ahhh, Kit, please wake up." Then kissing the top of her head. "I Love you, Kitty Russell! And well, I can't live without you. Honey, I'd give anything right now to see those beautiful blue eyes looking at me with fire in them, yelling at me for falling asleep on you the other night. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Hours later, Matt had fallen off to sleep, still with Kitty enveloped in his arms. The sun was beginning to rise.

Still no sign of her waking.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

An Eye For An Eye

PT.10

Several days had passed. Matt and Doc took turns sitting with Kitty, waiting and hoping for some sign that she was alright. Matt went to send a few wires as Doc sat in the large wing chair in the room with hot coffee and some journals, trying to find something to explain why she wasn't waking up. He briefly checked her off and on. Her fever had broken, this was a good sign. Now if she would just open her eyes.

As he took a cool cloth and wiped her face and neck, he sat down softly then he started to talk. "Young lady, I love you like a daughter, and I just don't know what else I can do for you. I'm an old man. I don't know everything about the new modern methods these days being taught in medical school."

His eyes began to tear. "Kitty?.. please… if you can hear me at all… please open your eyes. Just give us a sign that you're here with us. You have an awful lot of people worried about you, ya know? And especially that big lug of a civil servant. All kidding aside, honey, he loves you. And you know and I know, it's eating him up inside, thinking this is his fault! But I know you don't blame him, cause I know you love him as much… NO… more…", still fighting back the tears, "Awwww Kitty!"

Suddenly a light tap on the door, "Doc, it's me, Sam. Can I get you anything?"

"No, Sam, I'm fine. Sam, maybe you could sit here a moment, while I go talk to Matt?"

"Sure, Doc, whatever you need."

Doc walked out of the room. Sam stared down at a sleeping Kitty, then pulled over a chair, sat down, picked up her hand. Then, in his soft tone of voice, "Miss Kitty, I don't know that you can hear me, but let me just say, you gotta be ok. You're special and…."

Then he began thinking back. "Miss Kitty, I remember the first time I met you, right down stairs. I came into the saloon looking for a job. Music, I thought, being that's what I did best. But I guess violins and fiddles aren't as popular in the west like they are back east. But I think you knew that. Then you offered me a job. That was the start of a new career for me. You had more faith in me then I had in myself. That was a bad time for me, just after losing my Sarah and our child, but I think you saw that."

And rubbing his hand over his face, "Miss Kitty you're a wonderful woman and you've done so much for so many, just out of the kindness of your heart! Despite the way you are treated sometimes. I've grown to love you." Then catching himself, "Oh, as do so many others. You're a true blue friend and I'd do anything for you. Just wish I knew how to help you now." Then he sat quietly till Doc returned.

Later….

While Doc was reading, Matt came in. "How is she?"

"Still no change, but no fever."

"Doc, what do you think this is? Do you think she will come out of this…..soon?"

"Matt, I've been reading up on a few things and from what I've read, there's probably some swelling in her head, much like you had a time or two and like I said, this sleep may be the best thing for her right now. It's giving her time to heal."

"Doc, I can't lose….."

"And you won't. You just have to believe that!" Doc said sharply.

As they were talking , trying to be quiet, suddenly they halted their conversation, at the sound of a deep sultry voice. "Well, hello there!"

They both quickly turned to see Kitty peering back at them. Doc hurried to her side, and Matt to the other side. "How do you feel?" Doc asked.

"Awww, I have a headache, but other than that…."

"Well, I expected as much." Doc said swiping his mustache. "You just lie still there, no sudden moves."

Looking puzzled at him. "What happened to me?" She asked.

"Well, young lady, you got a nasty bump on the head." Doc answered so happy to see her awake.

"Oh, how?" She asked.

Now Matt and Doc just looked at one another.

Then fixing her stare at Matt. "So, Marshal, I guess since I don't remember what happened to put me in this bed, I'm afraid I'm not gonna be much help to you."

"Help to me…" Matt repeated.

"That is why you're here right? To question me?" She asked.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

An Eye For An Eye

PT.11

Matt stood frozen, looking down at Kitty, then his look traveled to Doc. Not knowing what to say, he just said, "No, Kitty, we can talk about this later, Doc," .. waving him to walk away from earshot of Kitty. "Doc, something's wrong! Something is different."

While they had their heads together, Kitty began to push herself up to lean against the brass headboard. "What's going on over there, boys?" Kitty said with a furrowed brow. Now she was looking around the room, puzzled. "Doctor? I hope I can get up out of this bed soon."

"WHOA! Just hold on there, young lady, you're in no shape to be up walking around." Doc told her.

"Oh, come on, I just have a bump on the head. I need to make the stage." She said in an anxious tone.

"Stage? What stage?" Doc asked as he tugged on his ear.

"Well, I'm sure it was getting ready to pull out before I …well before I…" she began rubbing her forehead. "Say, how long have I been here?"

"Well, a few days, I'd say." He answered. "But with that head injury, best thing you can do is stay there. That concussion, you had, turned out to be more than I originally thought." He added.

"Do you know what happened to me?" She asked.

Matt started to answer, but Doc stopped him. Doc sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand. "Kitty, I want you to think for a minute. Do you remember anything that happened? Or, what's the last thing you remember?"

She slowly rearranged herself in the bed, then took a moment to think about what Doc just asked. "Well, let me see. I got off the stage, knowing I only had a short spell of time till the stage took off again. And I had to wade, through the mud and muck, the rain caused, to the little café. Why?" Then she began looking around again.

Finally Doc asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Oh, my reticule, the little money I had was in there." She answered still searching for her bag.

"It's safe," Matt added .

"Now, Kitty, back to what you remember." Doc interrupted.

"Well, let me think. I know I ordered coffee, couldn't really afford much else. See I was headed to New Orleans. That's my home you know. But you wouldn't know that would you? Anyway, thought I had enough to get me through, but looks like now I may have to stop somewhere along the way for work." she added looking at the confused faces in the room. "Why you asking me all these questions? Did I do something wrong?" Then looking up at Matt. "Marshal, you're not here to arrest me are you?"

"Shaking his head. "No, no I'm not here to arrest you. Anything else you can remember?"

She started to say, no but then stared back at Matt. "You! You were in the café. I remember you there sitting at the table across the room." She began to smile, then laugh to herself. "I must say, Marshal, I feel sorry for your wife, she must never leave the kitchen the way you eat. Do you eat like that always?"

Now even Doc began to laugh.

"Wait a minute, if you were there, do you know what happened to me?" The more Kitty tried to think, the more her head began to throb.

"Ok, Ok now you just lie back there and rest. We'll leave you to sleep a bit. Best thing for you. I'll be back to check on you."

"But, Doctor, I can't stay here that long. Why I just told you, I have very little money. Or are you thinking of some other sort of payment?" Still scanning the room, then added. "Pretty fancy place for a doctor to live. You must do really well?"

Swiping his mustache. "Don't you worry about any of that." Then glancing at Matt, then back to Kitty. "It's all taken care of. Now you just sleep." And he handed her a glass of water that he mixed some powders into. "Here drink this up and rest. I'll come back shortly."

Doc directed Matt out of the room, "Come on, let her get some sleep."

As they were leaving. "Hey, Cowboy?"

Matt stopped in his tracks at what was a familiar wording she always used. This was something he was used to coming from Kitty.

"Thank You," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Oh, for being so kind as to come see if I was alright, and I'm sorry I can't help you with what happened?"

Waving his hand, "That's alright Kit, we'll straighten this out."

Doc tugged on his sleeve, "Come on," leading him out of her room.

As they closed the door, "Doc? What just happened in there?"

"Let's get a beer and sit and talk."Doc replied.

The two made their way down to the bar. Flo brought them two beers. "Doctor, how's Miss Kitty? She's gonna be alright isn't she?"

Nodding his head, "I hope so. Just gonna take some time."

"Doc, about up there, what was that?" Matt was puzzled and worried.

"Matt, for some reason, Kitty… well, you heard her. She thinks she just got to town on the stage."

"Yeah, Doc, I heard that part, but…"

Patting Matt's forearm. "Matt, it's probably temporary, the hit on her head."

"Doc, I don't understand." Matt glanced back up stairs.

"Of course, you don't." Doc answered. "Matt, apparently, when Kitty hit her head, it took a little time, but there seems to be some swelling, and it's pressing on the part of her brain that holds memory. Like when you were in the Arizona territory."

"But, Doc, she's been back in Dodge for…"

Doc stopped him. "I know, Matt, but sometimes these things happen. She knows who she is, but she don't remember her years here in Dodge."

"But why, Doc?"

"Matt, with the trauma, Kitty is disassociating herself from what happened. Her mind is taking her back to a time before all the horrible things happened to her."

"This is my fault isn't it?" Matt asked.

"No, now I didn't say that. I'm just saying, her mind is protecting her right now." Doc took another drink of his beer. Matt, we… _you're_ just gonna have to be patient."

"But, Doc? She doesn't know me."

Rubbing his upper lip, "Matt, remember, she doesn't know anyone at this point."

"Doc, what can we do?"

"Time, Matt, and patience. Look, I need to go to my office. There's something I want to research in my journals. Matt, might be a good idea for you to keep a distance, for now." Then he left. Matt followed.

Kitty being curious, slid across the bed and tried to stand. The room began to spin, just a bit, but holding on she started looking around the room. But suddenly a small tap on the door.

"Miss Kitty? Are you awake?" A female voice called.

"Yes, it's open. Come in." She answered.

As the door opened, standing in the doorway with a tray. "I brought you something to eat, I kept it light. Some soup, coffee. Here I'll put it on the table for you. The Doc, says we need to get something in your stomach. You've been sleeping for a few days now."

Kitty let her ramble on while she watched, puzzled.

"Now, Miss Kitty, I don't think you should be up out of bed."

With a smile, "Oh, you must be the doctor's wife. Thought this room had a woman's touch."

"No, dear, I'm not the doctor's wife. But, Miss Kitty, you know that! Why this is your room."

Now more confused, "MY ROOM!"

"Here, Miss Kitty, now you get back in bed and have some of this." Ma Smalley reached out to help back into bed.

Kitty went along with Ma Smalley's wishes. "Well, If you're not the doctor's wife, who are you?"

"Ma Smalley." She answered.

"Ma' Smalley," Kitty repeated.

Smiling at Kitty. "Yes, Miss Kitty, are you alright?"

Inhaling deeply. "No, I don't think so. Something weird is going on here."

"Look, you're just a bit confused. Doc says you banged your head pretty good out there." Suddenly Ma realized something was off. "Look, I'll go and let you eat in peace."

"NO! NO! Please stay?" Kitty begged. She needed some answers.

"Ok, for a bit anyway. Please eat some of this while it's still hot."

Kitty sat sipping the soup, thinking. "Miss Smalley?"

"It's Ma, everyone calls me Ma."

"Ok, Ma. What did you mean just now when you said, OUT THERE?"

Ma was starting to put together the pieces, and realized she may have said too much. "Oh, Miss Kitty, I didn't mean anything. Just a figure of speech."

"Oh, ok, do you live here Ma?"

"No, no. I own the boarding house across the street."

"You said this was my room?"

She now could see the confused look in Kitty's eyes. "Well, yes, Doctor Adams arranged it for you." she said trying to pick up for what she now realized was happening.

A few hours had passed, Ma Smalley had gone home. Kitty could hear the noise from down stairs. Getting up again, she found a robe at the foot of the bed, slid it on and made her way to the door.

As she walked out to the landing, she looked down into the full saloon, gasping for breath. "OH MY!" Suddenly flashes went through her mind. They were of different time. She had a full house then in a flash, she saw faces flipping through her head.

Now standing at the top of the stairs, not sure whether to go down or not. Matt appeared at the batwing doors. Again her mind flashed to a memory of her descending the stairs, and Matt meeting her at the bottom.

When she caught his attention, he quickly made his way through the crowd, and took the stairs two at a time meeting her at the top. "Kit, Kit what are you doing up? Come on, let's get you back in bed."

As he slipped his arm around her side and his hand fell to the small of her back, she just kept shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

Entering her room. "Come on now let's get you into bed." Matt said.

Kitty could feel the pull of attraction to Matt. As she sat back into the bed. "Are you joining me, Cowboy?"

Matt quickly looked back at her. "Kit?"

"I can assure you, you won't be disappointed. I assume that's why you came back, without the doctor. You're collecting."

"Collecting what?" He asked unsure of her meaning.

"Payment for the room. I'm sure being Marshal you get your pick of any …"

"No, Kit!" He stopped her. That's not what I'm here for."

"No, than what?" She was confused.

The temptation to scoop her up in his arms and hold her was difficult to hold back from.

"You know, Cowboy, I.. well.. I …" Now she was standing close to him, with her hands on his chest. "When I saw you in that café'…."

It was everything he could do not to give into her but he didn't want to play a part. He wanted to hold and love the Kitty he knew. Although, he knew this was her, he wanted the love they shared, not just her thinking he was a customer.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

An Eye For An Eye

PT 12

Knocking lightly at the bedroom door,… "Kitty, it's Doc. Can I come in?" As he opened the door Doc saw the position the two were standing in. "What in thunder are you doing out of bed? Matt, what's wrong with you?"

"Now, Doctor, don't be mad at him. He just helped me back in here." Kitty pleaded.

"Helped you back in? From Where?" Doc looked at them both.

"Well, I heard all the noise from down stairs, so I went to see what it was. This big marshal came in and... well he was trying to get me to bed." Now she had a smirk on her face.

Doc wasn't amused. "Young lady, back in that bed and stay there."

She smirked up at Matt. "Well, Cowboy, guess you'll have to collect later."

"Collect what?" Doc snapped.

With a rather straight look,.. "For the payment of this room or for whatever services I owe for." She answered truthfully.

Doc realized what she was thinking. "Young lady, I'm a Doctor, and this big lug is the Marshal here in Dodge."

Come on, now, Doctor," she sighed. "I've worked a lot of places and the law in the town, well, they get what they want, if a girl wants to keep working that is."

"Kitty, I'm not that kind of lawman." Matt protested.

" I told you, you won't be disappointed." She said in a sultry tone.

"I'm sure I won't.." then stumbling for his words,.. "I mean, I'm sure I wouldn't, but…."

She was trying to hold back from laughing. "Relax, Cowboy, I don't bite."

Doc continued to watch her for several days trying not to let her move about town. He explained to Sam and the girls what the situation was. He didn't want to force her memory. He thought it best to let it come back natural.

Kitty woke early, feeling fidgety. She got up and looked around the room. As she opened the armoire she was amazed at all the different dresses hanging in there. "Wow! That was nice of that doctor fella' to put all these in here."

As she looked through them, she pulled out a silk white shirtwaist that had a floral print on it and a navy blue skirt. She held the shirtwaist up to her and as she approached the vanity, shock hit her when she saw her reflection in the mirror. "OH MY! What in the world happened to me?" Looking into the mirror, she saw, looking back at her, a woman that was oh, twenty years older.

She tossed the clothes on the chair and sat down on the bench, running her hands over her face and throat. Then thinking aloud,.. "I don't understand?" Then a thought came to her, "OH, well now, Kitty Russell. Now I can see why that Marshal acted like he did!"

She tried hard to blink her eyes hoping when she stopped the vision she saw in the mirror would be gone. But it wasn't. "I guess this place has plenty of young beautiful girls for him to choose from. Well, I guess I'm gonna have to get myself up and find me a job!"

Quickly she dressed and brushed out her hair, pulling it back in a soft pony tail holding it back with a ribbon that matched the shirt amazed out how everything she put on fit!

Making her way down stairs, it was early so no one was in yet.

Sam came from the back. "Miss Kitty, should you be down just yet?"

"Good morning to you too… ahhh …"

"Oh," quickly he said, "Sam! Ma'am, my name is Sam Noonan. I work here. Can I get you some coffee? It's fresh, just made it."

"Yes, thank you, Sam."

"Coming right up, Miss Kitty."

She was baffled that this man knew her name because she didn't remember meeting him before. As Sam went for the coffee, Kitty stood looking around the room. Small flashes ran through her mind standing there. She forced her eyes shut but then heard, "Morning, Miz Kitty!"

When she opened her eyes, she was wondering who this scruffy looking hill man was and why did he know her name." "Who are you?" She asked looking up and down at him.

"My names Festus… Festus Hagen. I'm the deputy here in Dodge. But you know…" but, quickly he stopped, remembering what Doc and Matt told him, that she wouldn't know them.

Festus walked closer, putting out his hand. "It's Plum nice ta' meet ya? Matthew told me all about ya."

Thinking to herself, "The Doctor? He's nice enough, and the big cowboy .., well, that one is easy on the eyes. But this one… he won't be on any customer's list. But then again if that big looking glass mirror was showing me the truth…. I need to find me a job while I'm here till I have enough to get to New Orleans."

After having coffee, and having a easy conversation with Sam, in which she asked. "Sam? This your place?"

Without thinking, he replied. "No, Ma'am, I'm just keeping it going for you.?

"For Me?" She repeated.

Sam realized what he said and not knowing how to cover it up…. "If you'll excuse me, I have to bring up some barrels from the cellar."

"Sure, Ok, don't want to keep you from your job." She finished up her coffee then headed out the door.

Sam yelled to her. "Miss Kitty, where ya going?"

Quietly she answered. "For a walk."

"But, Miss Kitty…"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Do you think you should be out alone?"

Suddenly a flash, back to the night Matt fell asleep in her bed after their supper. "Sam, did you ask me that before?"

"What do you mean?"

She just shook her head. "Never mind, Sam, I'm fine." She pushed through the doors. She slowly walked down front Street, looking around and stopping at the shops to see what this Dodge was like.

Then she spotted Matt 's office. "Hummmm, that must be the big Marshal's office."

Several flashes went through her mind. One in particular the night she walked into Matt's office to ask him to tell her to say no to Will Standbridge's proposal. But it was just bits and pieces.

She made her way across and opened the door. "Cowboy, I mean, Marshal can we talk? You got a minute?"

Again the flash from that night flowed through her head. "Something is all mixed up here."

"Here, come sit down." He rose. "Ya want coffee?" As he cleared off a chair.

"Sure, ok, Marshal."

"It's Matt." He told her.

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"You can call me Matt." He answered.

"Oh, Ok, Matt. Nice name. I'm trying to clear a few things in my head, but everything is all out of whack!"

"Look, Kit, you had a pretty serious head injury and…"

She interrupted him. See that 's just it. What kind of head injury? And why can't I remember? And these flashes…"

"Flashes? What flashes?" He asked.

"Oh, well for instance, last night, when you came into the saloon, I was having a flash of a party or something? I was there, so were you. But Why? We never met? Did We?" She was looking at him with a soft look, it melted him through and through.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

An Eye For An Eye

PT 13

**Author's note: Just wanted to say, "Thank YOU!" to those who have read and enjoyed this so far and left such wonderful reviews. They are much appreciated.**

mkmkmkmkmkmkmk

Doc made his way to the Long Branch. "Morning, Sam. Everything ok?"

"Ahhhh, Doc, I think I may have said something wrong to Miss Kitty." Sam answered.

"Why 's that?" He asked.

"Well, when she asked me if this was my place, before I thought about my answer, I told her no, I was just keeping things together for her." Came Sam's chastened reply.

"Oh I see." Doc said. "Then what did you tell her?"

"I didn't actually. I just made an excuse to go and take care of a few things. I'm sorry Doc!" Sam apologized.

Shaking his head, Doc replied "No, that's ok."

Doc sat and started to pour himself a cup of coffee but asked Sam if he knew if she was awake yet.

"Oh, sure, Doc, as a matter of fact she went for a walk."

"She what?" He said surprised.

"Doc, I told her she shouldn't go out alone, but she insisted."

"Ok, Sam, I'll handle this. Do you know where she was going?"

"No, she just said a walk."

Swiping his mustache, Doc said. "Maybe I'll walk around and find her. I knew this wasn't gonna be easy to keep her still and in that room."

"Doc, when do you think she'll remember?" Sam questioned as Doc turned to leave.

"Don't know, Sam. Don't know, but I sure hope it is soon."

Doc thought about walking through town, to see if he could find Kitty, then he decided to get Matt to help and headed in the direction of the Jail office.

In the jail…

"Well, Kitty, I don't know what to say about these flashes. Maybe you shouldn't think on it too hard? Say, I know you're suffering from cabin fever."

That made her smile. "You got that right!" She said.

"I'll tell ya what, why don't I go get a buggy, and see if Ma Smalley can put up together a basket and we can ride down to the lake. It's a beautiful day out." He figured this would give him time alone with her and maybe, just maybe, it would spark her memories.

"Marshal?" Than smiling back at him. "Ok, that sounds nice, and I guess since you are the Marshal, I'll be safe."

"Ok, how bout' I walk you back to the Long Branch, and I'll come and pick you up when I get everything ready."

She was looking at all the papers on his desk. "Better yet, why don't I go talk to this Ma person and get the basket while you finish what you were doing before I interrupted you?" She suggested.

"Ya sure? I can do this." He offered.

"Yes, I'm sure, besides I have nothing to do. Can't seem to find a job." She answered.

"And you don't need a job, young lady." Doc bellowed as he opened the office door and saw Kitty there.

"Well, hello Doctor. What brings you here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing?" He said back.

"There was just something I needed to ask the Marsh,.. ahh I mean Matt. Look if you two need to talk, I'll go and see Ma Smalley."

"Sure, Kitty." Matt smiled at her. "See ya in an hour."

Tilting her head off to the side she smiled back at him. "An hour it is, Cowboy!"

After she left, Doc looked at Matt. "And what's in an hour?"

"Oh, a picnic!" Matt answered happily.

"A picnic? Who? You and Kitty?"

"No, Doc, me and you." He answered sarcastically. "Doc, she's having flashes of memories and feeling frustrated trying to put it all together. So I suggested that we go for a ride to relax down by the lake."

"Matt, be careful." Doc warned. "Kitty's …"

Huffing out a breath, "Doc, what do you think I'm gonna do? Doc, you know how I feel about her!" Matt was exasperated.

"Yeah and I know what the two of you do best too." Doc answered. "Matt, just go easy, don't try and force any memories."

At Ma's…..

Kitty found her way to Ma Smalley's, knocking at the door.

When Ma answered, "Miss Kitty, I wasn't expecting to see you here?"

"Ma, Matt says you make a great picnic basket." Kitty said.

"Did he now?" Smiling at Kitty.

"Yes he did, he thinks maybe the ride and the picnic will help me relax."

Ma still smiling, "I think we can pull something together. Come on in make yourself at home."

She followed Ma into the kitchen. "You have a nice place here. A boarding house you say?"

"Yes, I've had it now for many, many years. Needed something to live on after Mister Smalley passed on."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kitty sympathized.

"No, it's alright it's been many years." Ma answered.

People were passing in and out through the house. "Looks like you're busy here Ma."

"Oh yes, three meals a day and keeping this place clean…."

"Ma," Kitty asked. "Could you use some help?"

"Help? What do you mean?" Ma looked over at her.

"Well, Ma, when I came to town I was just about broke and if I'm gonna get back to New Orleans I need a job."

"But Miss Kitty….?" Ma started.

"I don't need a lot, just enough to save and put it together ya see?"

Ma was stunned. She wasn't sure how to handle this issue. "Kitty, can I think on it?" Ma asked.

"Oh, sure. But you'll be sure to let me know?" Kitty asked.

"Of course I will." Ma assured her.

Ma put together a delicious basket of cold fried chicken, potato salad and Matt's favorite peach pie! "

Oh, Ma, this is wonderful. How can I ever thank you?" Kitty exclaimed.

"Just you two enjoy." Ma said smiling softly back at Kitty.

"Oh, I'm sure we will Ma. But Ma we're just going out to the lake for a short ride. Matt thinks it will help me relax and get some fresh air."

"I know dear." Ma smiled. "Matt huh?" Smiling still.

Now Kitty could tell what she was implying. "Oh, Ma, it's not like that at all." Kitty started to blush. "He's just being kind."

"Miss Kitty, you are a beautiful woman and Marshal Dillon… well he's…"

Kitty quickly finished her sentence. "Easy to look at?" She laughed. "I'd better get this over across the street. He'll be picking me up any time now. Oh, Ma, what do I owe you?"

"Owe me? No, this is on me." Ma stated.

"But…" Kitty began.

"No, all the payment I need is that you both enjoy this day."

Kitty leaned in towards her, hugging her. "Thank you, I do appreciate this."

"Go on now. Enjoy!" Ma told her.

Just as Kitty crossed Front Street, Matt was headed over towards Moss Grimmick's.

"All set, Marshal."

"Oh, Matt!" Kitty called.

Matt wanted so much to be alone with her and be able to scoop her up in his arms.

"Kitty, I'll just be a minute. Just picking up the buggy from Hank. I'll pick you up at The Long Branch!" He called back to her.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

An Eye For An Eye

PT.14

Warm breeze blowing on the open prairie, as Matt headed to their favorite spot, a small quiet area at Spring Creek.

"Matt, this is a nice spot. Your little hiding place I'm guessing?"

"If you mean have we…. I've been here before, yes I have." Hoping she didn't catch his slip up.

He quickly spread out a cover, so she could sit then took a bottle of wine, and slipped it into the creek to cool it for their lunch.

"Matt. This is nice. You really didn't need to go to all this trouble!" Kitty smiled at him.

"No trouble. Besides, I wanted to have a chance to spend some time with you." He smiled back.

"You did?" She asked in surprise.

"Sure, Kitty, why wouldn't I?" He answered.

"Well, I see the way people in town look at you and you could have your pick of any one of the proper ladies," she accented on the word _proper_, "instead of…", then she hesitated. "Look, Matt, I don't kid myself, I know what I am, and if they don't already, so will everyone in town. Are you so sure you want to be seen with me?"

"Kitty, I want to be here with you, no one else, and as for what people say, I'm really not interested."

Those words stuck in her mind, as if she heard them before. As she talked she placed all the food and utensils out for them. "Here, you probably haven't eaten all day. And I remember that breakfast you had at the café. Smiling at him. "If you haven't eaten since breakfast you must be starving."

Matt's face was turning red. She handed him a plate of chicken and potato salad. As they ate, she asked, "Matt, tell me about your life here in Dodge. It must be difficult for you always chasing outlaws and such?"

"Well, I wasn't always a law man you know that …" Again he caught his words, remembering what Doc said. _"Let Her Remember on her own."_

"How long have you been a Marshal?" She asked truly interested.

Before answering, he thought about should he tell her the truth or alter it to what she now thinks? Instead, he opted for vagueness. "Oh, sometimes it's too many years to think about."

"Well, were you always a Marshal just here in Dodge or…." She queried.

"Oh, yes. I became a Marshal here. I was the deputy to Josh Stryker but before that I was deputy to Adam Kimbro."

"Ok, so you've been true blue to the law for…" she stopped.

As she stopped to think of her words, Matt added in. 'Oh, I was a pretty wild teen. Could have gone bad if it hadn't have been for an old friend I made when he set me on the right path."

"Oh, you mean this Adam Kimbro." And as she said the name, another flash back to the night they had supper in her room and he was concerned about Adam's failing condition.

Matt noticed the change in her expression. "Kit, you alright? I know I'm talking too much."

"Oh, no, Cowboy, please I like hearing about you and what you do." Kitty assured him.

Now Matt had sat back leaning against the tree behind them which put him closer to her. When he talked about his Mother, she saw his expression change. Reaching over to place a hand on his forearm,… "I'm sorry, Matt. I didn't mean to bring up sad memories. I understand men can be private about such things."

"No, Kit I want to tell you." He smiled softly.

They talked for hours. He told her everything he could about himself, without giving away anything about them. But he thought he noticed just a hint of recognition to certain events as he spoke. Thinking, was it possible she's remembering? Then thought, 'Aweeee, just wishfulness.'

"So , tell me about you, Kitty." He prompted.

"Oh, there's not much to tell." She answered. "I was born in New Orleans. My mother passed when I was just a young girl, Father was a gambler. He was never home. Actually I can barely remember him. After Mother passed, Father took me to live with a friend of his, Pan."

"Pan," he repeated trying to act as if he didn't know who she was talking about.

"Oh," slightly laughing, "Yes, Panecea, Panecea Sykes. She ran a gambling house. Didn't really know much about raising a young girl, but she did her best. Starched Petticoats and a clean white Kerchief! That was what she preached." Smiling at him. "Then as I got older, well , I learned a few other things. How to survive! Oh, and I play a mean hand of Poker!" As she laughed. "Then when I was about sixteen, I fell for a gambler. I thought he loved me. I went off with him, thinking he felt the same about me, but soon found out I was just a meal ticket and he run off with another woman. From there well…"

Then looking at him with a soft look, "You don't want to hear all this."

"No, go on." He urged her on.

"Well, by the time this happened, I was in San Francisco. So I got a job and decided I'd head back to New Orleans, stopping along the way when I needed money that is. Now here I am in your town. Well, at least till I can make enough money to get back home."

"Kit, there's no rush is there?" He said with his heart beating faster. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave, so as long as he could stall her. "Oh, wait, the wine. I almost forgot. I'll just grab it." He went to the creek and pulled the bottle out of the cool stream. "Here we go, chilled wine for the lady."

Kitty was just taking in the sight of this big man who wanted to spend time with her and not just for intimate companionship.

After pouring, he handed her a glass. "I want to make a toast." Raising their glasses, "To your arrival in Dodge. Hope it last a bit longer, oh, and to our new friendship." Clicking his glass to hers.

She slowly sipped on the wine, and smiled a soft smile. Then she said, "And to a wonderful man who took time out of his busy day to make me feel comfortable in a strange town. Thank you, Matt!"

He wanted so much to lean in and kiss her. Matt was feeling hopeful every so often, he'd see a glimmer of the Kitty he knew.

Then she realized, it was getting late and looked at Matt. "Think maybe we should head back before we lose daylight? It may not be to safe out here after dark."

"Miss Kitty," he said acting shocked at her suggestion, "you are in the company of the United States Marshal."

"Oh, yes you're right. But really, you must be missed?" She grinned.

As they packed up, Kitty leaned in to place a few of the things in the back of the buggy, and as she turned, Matt was standing right there, very close. So close she could feel him breathing. Saying nothing, she just stood and stared into his eyes. "You know, Matt, sometimes I get the feeling I know you from somewhere."

Placing his hands on both her shoulders, he gently slid his hand down her arms. It took everything he had not to kiss her, but thought maybe this is too soon.

"Here let me help you." He said. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw two riders, riding hard and fast. They were still too far for him to tell if it was someone they knew. "Kitty, wait here." Then he stood by the back of the buggy watching as they came closer…...

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

An Eye For An Eye

PT.15

Riding at a desperate speed, Matt watched as the two men approached them.

"Matt, what is it?" Kitty asked. Now looking on she sensed a difference in Matt's composure. As the two were now close enough to see that it wasn't anyone they knew. Matt figured there may be some emergency

"Looky here, Bud, what we got?" They hadn't noticed Matt's badge. He had taken it off while on the picnic. One of the riders began to dismount, walking around to the front of his horse. "Where you folks headed?" He asked.

"You two need something?" Matt responded.

"Sure do, big fella'. We was just gonna wait for the stage ta' come along here, but it's gonna be late, just a bit, so gimme' what ya got." Now waving a gun at them.

"Now just a minute here!" Matt said, keeping a close eye on his waving hand. Matt knew his gun was in the buggy and not in close reach. "We don't have any money on us."

"Oh, brilliant. Do you two know who this is?" Kitty said with a sarcastic tone.

Quickly Matt spun his head to look at Kitty. "No, Kit, don't!"

As the man got closer, his friend got down off his horse as well, walking over to Kitty. "Well now what do we have here? Hand um' over, Honey." He said as he looked at Kitty's necklace and earrings.

Her temper began to rise. "I Will Not!"

"Got you a little fire here, huh?" As he reached out to touch her cheek.

Slapping his hand away. "Keep your hands off me, you animal!"

"Leave her alone!" Matt said trying to pull Kitty towards him.

And as he did the man with the gun took a shot at punching Matt, but Matt turned just in time to see it coming and returned the punch. The two began fighting.

While the two fought, Bud grabbed Kitty and pulled her into his body. "Me, I like a little fire in a woman. It makes the taking all the more fun."

Kitty kicked at him and pushed away from him when he grabbed for his leg. "YOU BITCH! You're gonna pay for that!"

Matt and the other man were still throwing punches, till Matt finally knocked him out and grabbed the gun on the ground. As he turned to warn Bud to let go of Kitty, Bud, with the handle of his gun, hit Matt before he could stand.

When he fell, Kitty tried running over to him. "Matt!"

But Bud stopped her. "Oh no you don't, Red. You're mine!"

Suddenly he backhanded her, knocking her against the buggy. And he saw Matt ready to get up and from behind his back pulled a knife, plunging it into Matt's back, dropping him to the ground.

Kitty screamed Matt's name, then said to Bud, "You fool! You just made a big mistake, Mister! He's the United States Marshal!" She said.

As Bud turned back to her, "Well now, that makes this all the better."

Furrowing her brow. "WHY?"She asked.

"You tell in' me, Red, that he's a United State Marshal? I thought he looked familiar." Now looking at Matt lying on the ground, bleeding. "DILLON?"

Now gritting her teeth. "Yes, that's right, Matt Dillon!"

"And I just downed him, and now I get to take his woman!" Bud said, snickering at her.

Quick flashes started in her mind hearing those words. The thought took her back to when she and Matt were in the stage wreck, while transporting Monk Wiley. And the gang that wanted ransom to return Matt. The familiar comment, referring to her as Matt's woman, seemed all too familiar.

Again, Bud grabbed for her, and at that moment she felt for Matt's gunbelt till she found the gun. Turning quickly, "Back Up Mister! I'll shoot ya. I'll pull this trigger, don't think I won't.

He started to laugh. "A woman gonna shoot me? HA! It'll never happen."

Matt started to move and try to stand, but as Bud went towards Matt, he heard her click back on the barrel of the gun. "Now, Red, you ain't gonna shoot me."

Matt was attempting to stand, but it was difficult. "Kit," he yelled out. And as he tried to walk towards Kitty, behind him the other man was coming to. Matt aimed the gun at Bud, warning him to get away from Kitty. And as he did, Kitty saw the other one coming up behind Matt. Suddenly two shots rang out as Matt dropped to his knees.

Matt yelled out to Kitty, "Kit, Honey, are you alright?"

At first there was no answer. Kitty was sitting on the ground, shocked. Then she spoke up, as she hurried over to him. "I'm here, Cowboy!" Trying to get him to lie still… "I'm here!" He was losing a lot of blood. "Matt, please lie still. Let me see if I can stop this bleeding."

"Kit, those two…"

"Oh, I… I… I think they might be dead!" Matt was having a hard time staying conscience. "Cowboy,... don't….stay with me, please?" She began tearing strips of her petticoat and folding them up to pack pressure on the knife wound.

Her head was spinning with other visions of sitting over a hurt Matt. As his eyes drifted, she leaned down, picking up his head and laying him on her lap. "Cowboy, don't you dare leave me! You hear me, Matt Dillon?"

Tears started to fill in her eyes. The slight whisper of a voice,… "I'm sorry, Kit"

"No, Matt, it's not your fault."

"Kit?"

"I'm right here, Cowboy."

"I need you."

With that another memory, hearing him say I need you took her back to Matt's sad face, looking over her in Doc's office, lying on the table almost dead from Bonner and his Dog Soldiers.

"Kit, I need you."

Her head began to hurt, as more and more was coming back. Now with tears trickling down her cheek.

He reached up, wiping away the tears.

"Oh, Cowboy, I need you too!" Bending down kissing the top of his head.

"Love you, Kit." slipped out as he dropped off unconscious . Kitty sat, surprised at his declaration to her.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

An Eye For An Eye

PT.16

Doc decided to stop by the Long Branch. He had just finished up some rounds with a few families that had been sick. He was exhausted. Walking in, he looked at Sam. "Sam, beer please?"

"Coming right up, Doc!" As Sam handed him the beer, "You look tired, Doc?"

"I am, let's just hope the rest of the night stays quiet?" Doc scanned the room. "I guess Kitty is too, huh? Thought she'd be down here. I know she was restless."

"Oh, Doc, Miss Kitty's not back yet." Sam told him.

"Back? Back from where? She shouldn't be out and about this soon. I told her she needed to take it easy. The picnic was one thing, nothing strenuous there, as long as Matt didn't press her to remember things."

"I guess things are alright, Doc, because they still haven't come back yet." Sam shrugged.

"You sure, Sam? Even that big lug wouldn't keep her out all day and tire her out. He knows she needs to take it easy. Sam, I don't like this. I don't like this not one bit!" Doc said swiping his mustache.

Just as he finished his comment to Sam, he could hear the jingling of Festus' spurs. "Oh, boy, just what I need."

Sam just laughed.

Festus pushed thru the batwing doors, scanning the room. "Howdy, Doc, Sam!"

"And I suppose you expect me to buy you a beer? Huh?" Doc said smirking.

"You ol' scudder, you! I ain't a specting nothin' like that!" Festus denied the accusation.

"Oh, so you figured Kitty would buy you one, is that it?" Doc watched him.

"Oh fiddle, you ninny!" Festus fumed.

Meanwhile, Sam drew him a beer. "Here ya go, Festus, on the house!"

"Festus, you talk to Matt?" Doc asked, turning serious.

"Why, no, not since him and Miss Kitty took out the buggy fur a picnic." Festus answered, taking a swig of beer.

Doc and Sam both now stared at Festus.

"Why, Doc? You need um' fur somethin', do ya? Guess Matthew and Miz Kitty is having their ownself a nice picnic. Matthew, he'll look after Miz Kitty good nuff."

Doc sat quiet, for a bit.

Out at Spring Creek….

Kitty sat trying to figure out how she was going to get Matt back to town before they lost daylight. It wouldn't be long now. Cupping her hands on his face, "Cowboy, please wake up. I need to get you up and in the buggy so I can get you to the doctor."

Matt stirred slightly.

"Yes, that's it. Come on, Cowboy. I need you to help me." She tried to lift him up but his weight and size was just too much.

As she continued to try, she started to hear the sound of a wagon along the road. As she looked up, she saw a man, a rather large man, with his wagon and team of horses. He was headed into Dodge, she hoped. As he came closer, she shuffled to grab the gun, lying next to Matt, hiding it under her skirt, just in case. Then she heard a voice. "Miss Kitty, is that you?"

At first she said nothing, till he got closer, then she saw his face.

"Miss Kitty, you hurt, Ma'am?" The man asked.

Looking at this kind face. "No, Matt, he's hurt. Can you…"

But before she could finish, "Let me see here. What happened, Ma'am?"

Then pointing at the two bodies on the ground. "Those two tried to rob us and that one over there stabbed Matt in the back. I need to get him back to the doctor."

"Rightly so, Ma'am." He said, looking Matt over.

Kitty kept staring, wondering who he was and why he knew her name, but at the moment she was more concerned with getting Matt help.

"Well now let me see, looks like you fix him up pretty good, so I'll just git him up here on my wagon and we'll git him into town. Ok?" The man said.

"I'm much obliged to ya, Mister!" Kitty smiled gratefully.

"Mister? Miss Kitty, it's me, Obie. You don't need to call me mister." Obie took some tarps he had and threw them over the two bodies. "I'll git somebody to come collect them two later."

Then he and Kitty got Matt into the back of Obie's wagon and then Obie tied Kitty's buggy and horses to the wagon. "Miss Kitty, you wanna ride up here with me or in your buggy?"

"I'll stay with Matt!"

Once they got everything together they rode off towards town.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

An Eye For An Eye

PT.17

Doc, Festus, Newly and Sam stood at the bar, all wondering what could have kept them gone so long. Doc started to wonder if something had happened to Kitty. Or did Matt say something wrong?

Newly turned to Doc. "I think maybe I'll take a ride out towards Spring Creek."

"Newly, yeah, I think that'd be a good Idea. I know Matt and Kitty are grown people but this just isn't like either one of them." Doc replied.

Just as Newly pushed himself thru the batwing doors, he looked up and heard Burke's voice, as Obie told him to go get Doc. "What happened, Obie?"

"It's the Marshal, Burke, go get Doc Adams!" Obie called frantically.

Looking into the wagon, seeing Kitty sitting holding Matt's head in her lap… "Is he Dead? Is he Dead? Well, is he? Is he?"

Kitty snapped back at him. "NO! No he's not dead! Just get the doctor!"

Burke started for the Long Branch but spotted Newly coming out. "Oh, Newly, Newly, it's Marshal Dillon. Obie and Miss Kitty are bringing him in, in the wagon."

Newly pushed pass Burke. "Go get Doc, he's inside!" Then ran to Obie. "Obie, what happened?" Then he saw Kitty. "Miss Kitty, Ma'am, you alright?"

Nodding her head. "Yes I am, but Matt he was stabbed, stabbed in the back. Newly, please?"

Quickly, he hopped up on the wagon. "Here ya go, Miss Kitty, let me get him."

Just as Newly and Obie were pulling Matt off the wagon, Doc came running out of the saloon, then pointed up the stairs. "Get him up stairs, will you?"

"Sure, Doc." Obie answered.

As Doc started to follow them, he turned and realized Kitty was just standing in the middle of the street staring. She wasn't moving. She found herself holding Matt's vest, which she had removed, and on it was his badge.

"Kitty, honey, what is it?" She had no expression on her face. It was as if she never heard him talking to her. Then as Doc walked closer, "Kitty, honey, look at me. He's gonna be alright, I promise."

Then quietly she spoke up, and shaking her head. "You can't promise me that! No one can!"

"Come on, honey, come with me." And led her to the stairs. In silence, they walked up the stairs.

Inside, Doc began cutting his shirt away while Matt laid on the table face down. Taking off the bandages Kitty had made. Doc glanced over at her, still staring. "Looks like you cleaned him up pretty good, Kitty?"

Not responding to him.

Doc just let her be while he checked Matt. "Good, doesn't look like he hit anything major but he might have lost….."

Then her voice came. "Lost a lot of blood."

Just then Doc looked at Kitty's shirtwaist. It was covered in Matt's blood. Doc continued to work on Matt, cleaning out the wound, and stitching him up, then re-bandaged him.

Newly and Obie helped Doc to move Matt to the bed in the back. Doc, walked over to Kitty, placed a hand on her cheek. "He's gonna be alright, honey. You'll see." Then poured her a glass of whiskey, handing it to her. "Here, honey, I want you to drink this. Are you sure you're not hurt? Here let me see."

"How many does this make now, Doc?" She asked solemnly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Never mind, I know." She said.

Doc again place a hand on her cheek. "Here, honey, sit."

"You're not always gonna be able to fix him. One of these times, he's gonna…." Then her words trailed off. Still no change in her expression. "Curly, I can't lose him!"

Suddenly, it dawned on Doc what she said. "And you're not going to, at least not this time you hear me?"

She turned away from Doc and walked towards the back room. As she entered the room, she stood staring at the large man in the bed. "I need him, Doc! I need him!"

Kitty sat down next to the bed, taking Matt's hand in hers, gently rubbing the back of his hand against her face. "I'm here, Cowboy, I'm Here! And I'm not leaving you, I promise!" Not being aware of anyone in the room, even Doc, she leaned in closer and in a soft sultry voice, "I Love You, Matt Dillon, and I need you, need you to wake up and let me know that you love me too!"

Doc just backed out of the room.

Kitty quietly sat watching him sleep, then after a few hours she stood, looked down at him then slid down on the bed alongside him, pulling him over so to place his head on her breast. "Cowboy, I'll be right here. I'm not leaving your side. I need you to be alright. I can't lose you." Taking her hand and brushing the curls away from his face, leaning down burying her face to the top of his head, kissing him.

"I love you, Cowboy. You hear me? I love you." Quietly she snuggled in and drifted off to sleep, with Matt in her arms.

Doc sitting out at his desk, thinking now about what Kitty said, making reference to things that happened in the past, tugging on his ear, and rubbing his upper lip, said "She is remembering!"

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

An Eye For An Eye

PT.18

Streams of sunlight broke through the darkness in the room. Matt started to stir, realizing the tight feeling of restraint was that of the arms of the woman he loved, bringing a smile to his face. 'I'm breaking through,' he thought to himself, snuggling in closer, despite the pain in his back. This to him was a small sign that some part of her remembered. Thinking back to the night before, 'was it real?' he thought. 'Did I actually hear her tell me she loved me, or was that a dream?'

As he tightened his hold, so did she. Then slowly waking, she looked down and in her deep sultry voice, he heard… "Morning, Cowboy, how you feel?"

Turning his head slightly to look at her. "Couldn't be better!" Followed by a smile. "Kit, you been here all night?" He asked.

With a smirk and being curious about his question. "Yeah! I have and I'll be here all day if needed. Cowboy?"

"Hummm?" he answered.

"I can't say I understand what's been happening, but I can't help but feel I'm the reason you're in this bed."

"Kit, anytime I have to be close to you …." Then he stopped, not sure if she had remembered anything or just felt guilty.

She began to sit up and straighten her clothes.

"Kit, I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Matt asked.

Shaking her head, "No, no, not at all, Matt. I should get Doc and let him know you're awake." Then she stood up and went for the door.

Just as she reached for the door, Doc opened it. "Well, good morning. How's our patient this morning?"

"He's awake, come see. I'll leave you two alone. I'll make some coffee, ok?"

Doc nodded. "Matt, how you feel?"

"Like I've been stabbed! Sore but not too bad." Matt answered.

"Well, let me have a look." Doc bent over his patient.

Matt rolled to his side, while Doc removed the bandage. "Looks good, still tender, but no sign of infection. But still you need to stay off your feet for a few days."

Then they both turned when the heard Kitty's voice say, "I'll see he does, Doc, don't worry." She was holding three cups of coffee. "Doc, is he really gonna be alright?" Looking worried.

Nodding his head. "Yeah, Kitty, I think he will. He's a rough man to keep down."

Smiling, she looked at Doc and added, "He's sure proven that over the years, hasn't he?" Then she looked puzzled.

"Kitty, you alright, honey?" Doc asked, noticing her confusion. "Young lady, I want to take a look at the head of yours too."

Shaking her head and brushing it off, "Oh, Doctor, I'm fine!"

Now Doc was confused. 'Does she remember, or not? Or is it coming to her a little at a time.' Doc looked to Matt, as if to ask, do you think what I'm thinking? Without actually saying the words.

Matt began telling Doc all about what happened, when Kitty cut in to the conversation. "I need to ask you two something."

"Sure, Kit, anything," Matt answered.

"Well… it's that something is just garbled in my head about this whole thing. I know what happened but I keep playing over and over things that just don't fit."

Doc motioned for her to sit. "Honey, why don't you tell me what you mean?"

"That's just it, Curly. I'm not sure if what I remember is real or not?" Kitty answered.

"Well, let's sit and talk about it, and we will figure it out together." Doc told her.

"Ok," she said still looking confused. "Let's start with you two telling me how I got hurt." She asked while rubbing the cut on her head.

"Kitty, you fell and hit your head, do you remember?" Matt answered.

"Kinda, but in the Long Branch, where?" Kitty shook her head.

Matt looked at Doc, not sure if they should tell her or not. Taking her hand in his, "Look, let's try this. Why don't you tell me what you do remember. How's that?" Doc said gently.

"It's strange, Doc, I think you were hurt and two men on horses forced me…." Then she stopped.

"Honey, go on, then what?" Doc pushed.

"There was a woman. She kept saying, "An Eye For an Eye." "I'll make him pay." Who was she, Doc?"

"Kitty, just go on. What else?" Doc avoided her question.

"Matt, you were calling my name. Oh No!" She began to get upset.

"What, Honey? What is it?"

"She was gonna shoot you, Matt. No wait, that's not right. She wanted me dead. She wanted you to kill me! But that can't be right, can it?"

Matt tried to sit up, to move closer to Kitty. "Yeah, Kitty, its right, but we're both ok."

Doc waved a hand to silence Matt. "Kitty, look at me. What do you remember after that?"

"Well, talking to Sam, and you, but your arm…" She reached up to touch his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Kitty, go on." Doc assured her.

"Matt, you and Sam, did you do something and Sam knew about it? I remember the way you two looked at each other."

Matt smiled. "I'll tell you about that later."

Doc knew what she was referring to. The surprise supper. "Anything else?"

"Spring Creek?" She said.

"What about it, honey?" Doc pressed.

"Our picnic, no wait. You weren't there, Curly. Matt, you were. Oh, Curly, I'm so confused."

"No, honey, you're not. Look, why don't we just leave this alone for a while and you get something to eat?"

Shaking her head, "No, I can't leave him."

"Ok," Doc agreed. "I'll have Joe make up a tray for the two of you, but you have got to get some rest. You hear me?"

"Yeah, Doc, sure."

After Doc left the room, Matt could see the worried look on her face. "Kit, honey, come here."

"What's wrong with me, Cowboy? Why am I so confused like this?" Kitty was beginning to feel a little scared.

"Sit down here and I'll try to explain." Matt pushed himself to a slightly upright position, patting the bed beside him. "Here, sit." He said. "About the woman, you remember, oh, say eleven years ago? When Enoch Miller was killed?"

Nodding , she answered. " Yeah, what's his name … ahhh.. Cooner,…"

"That's it, Neil Cooner."

"...wanted you out of town so he and his men could steal the gold."

"And remember Bessie Lee, his woman?" Matt prompted.

Suddenly it sparked a memory for Kitty. "Oh, Matt, the woman it was her! She said she waited a long time to get revenge on you. She said you lied to her, you told her that Cooner run off with Anna Frazer."

"Yeah, Kitty, but I just said that so she would help flush him out!"

"Yes, but she said that's why she shot him and that she wanted to make you shoot me so you would suffer like her."

"That's right, Kit, but that didn't happen."

"Matt, I fought her for the gun."

"Yeah, but you're alright." Matt smiled gently.

"Matt, those men, the ones that hurt you, were they….?"

Quickly he stopped her. "No, Kit. They were just two men looking to rob the stage, and they came upon us at Spring Creek."

She started to smile at the memory of their time together.

Matt knew she was remembering the picnic.

"You took me there, but …"

"But what, Kit?"

"Cowboy, I was mad at you."

"Yeah, I know, but that's over. We went to have a picnic like you wanted and I didn't get back in time."

Suddenly with a raised brow. "Oh yeah, I remember. You fell asleep."

Clearing his throat,… "Yeah, honey, about that, look, I'm…"

Cupping his face in her hands. "Don't, Cowboy, I lost my temper and stormed out. I know you were exhausted. I just needed to… then Doc saw me. He was walking me back to the Long Branch when…"

"Yeah, Honey, that's when the two grabbed you." Matt could see her expression change again, pulling her closer. "Honey, Kit, what is it?"

Oh no, Cowboy, Bessie Lee."

"Yeah, Kit, what about her?"

"I, I… oh, Cowboy." Now she covered her face with her hands. "I… I… I Killed her!"

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

An Eye For An Eye

PT.19

Conclusion

Kitty had finally agreed to go back to the Long Branch and rest some, now that she knew Matt was better. Matt was getting restless and decided he'd been stuck in bed for far too long.

Kitty was up bright and early, dressed and down stairs when Sam came to open for the day. She already had a fresh pot of coffee on and was opening the doors.

Shocked, "Oh, morning, Miss Kitty, didn't expect…"

Smirking at him, "You didn't expect I'd be up?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so, here I am. Coffee is almost ready. Sam, since we're alone, I have something I want to ask you, now that my thoughts are clearer. Is there something I should know about, say something between you and Matt?"

Totally surprised at her question, "Why, no, Miss Kitty. Did the Marshal say something to you?"

"Should he have, Sam?" Now looking at him with both hands on her hips and a raised brow.

Sam knew he could never lie to her, not and get away with it. "I can't think of anything." He said as he moved around the room, not to have to look her in the eye.

He looked up and over her shoulder. "Marshal?"

"What about him, Sam?"

"No, I mean, good morning, Marshal, nice to see you up and about!"

Kitty turned to look behind her, and Matt was standing looking over the batwing doors. "Matt, what on earth?"

"Now, Kitty…"

"Matt Dillon, don't you 'now Kitty' me. You could have died."

"Yes, but I didn't! Kitty, I'm Fine. I couldn't stay in that bed another moment."

"Ohhhhh, here sit. Coffee should be ready."

"I'll get it, Miss Kitty." Sam offered.

"Thanks, Sam. Matt, is there something I should know? Cause I get the feeling that you and Sam were up to something before ….well, before … "

Putting his hand over hers… "No, Kit, there's nothing."

"There you are, you over grown civil servant!" Who said you could …." Doc bellowed from the doorway.

Throwing up his hands … "Doc! I couldn't take another second lying in that bed." Matt protested.

"Doc, I give up, he doesn't listen to me either." Kitty said smiling.

Just then the three of them could hear the sound of spurs clinking on the boardwalk. "Ok, just terrific. Now my day is ruined!" Doc said, knowing Festus was just outside the Saloon.

Swatting his arm,.. "Oh, Doc, you stop that. Morning, Festus."

"Miz Kitty, it's a pert near perfect morning out younder."

"Coffee, Festus?" she offered.

"Matthew, it's plum good ta' see you up and feelin' like your own self."

"Thanks, Festus, you're right! And with that, I need to get to the office and write up a report to the Judge."

"Oh, Matt, can't that wait?" Kitty said frowning at him.

"Kitty, it's waited too long already. I'll be back later." And he walked out with Festus. As they left the saloon, Matt saw Sam in the alley.

"Marshal?" Sam called.

"Yeah, Sam."

"Just wanted to let you know, Miss Kitty keeps asking if there's something we're not telling her."

"Sam, you just go ahead with the plan. I'll handle Kitty."

By now Kitty had finally put all the pieces to her memory back together. Doc and Matt had filled her in on the things that didn't make sense. Matt assured her that there would be no charges for Bessie's death. Although Matt wasn't all together sure he wasn't the one who shot her.

Later in the week…

Things were slow in Dodge, no excitement of any kind. Kitty didn't mind. This gave her a chance to get back into the swing of things and she knew Matt had no plans to leave town, but she hadn't seen much of him. As a matter of fact, she hadn't seen him all day.

Just around 6:30 that evening, Kitty looked at Sam. "Well, business stays like this too long, I'll be out of business. Sam, I'm going upstairs. Call me if you need anything, alright?"

Nodding, and smiling .. "Sure thing, Miss Kitty!"

Kitty made her way up the stairs and across the landing. As she opened the door to her room, she was surprised to see, in the dimly lit room, a beautiful set table for two. A bottle of champagne on ice, a small fire in the fireplace and the room lit softly by candlelight.

Looking around, out of a shadows Matt stood facing her. Well, hello, beautiful. Been waiting for you."

"Oh, Cowboy, this is lovely! When did you do….?"

Walking towards her, "SHHHHHH, Miss Russell" He pulled out a chair.

Smiling back at him, she did as he directed.

Then he sat across from her. "I do believe we were having supper, just the two of us?"

"Oh, Matt, you didn't have too…."

"Et' Et'…." They sat eating a delicious supper he had arranged; all the while he stared directly into her azure blue eyes. "Dessert?"

"Marshal, I can think of something I'd rather have for dessert." Pushing away the plate before her, slowly she stood, walking over to him.

He stood to meet her.

As she picked up the glass of brandy, "Ma'am," he said, "now where were we before I so rudely interrupted us?"

Now sliding both arms around his large frame… "Well, Marshal, I believe I was about to…"

Before she could finish, Matt cupped her face in both his hands, leaning down and covering her mouth with his, pulling her body up and into him, their kiss became passionate quickly. He wasn't even coming up for air.

She pushed back slowly. "Whoa, Cowboy."

"Kit, Honey, I'm so sorry for everything."

Shaking her head back and forth, "Et' Et', Cowboy. Uh huh? There's only one thing that you can say or better yet, do to make it all up to me." Her words were muffled as he kissed her again, now with more fire. Lifting her up.

"Ummmmm," leaning back, "Cowboy, your back?"

"Never mind my back, Kit, you were saying?"

"Oh yeah, I want you."

He smiled.

"I want you to make love to me!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Picking her up, carrying her to their big brass bed.

Slowly at first, they peeled the layer from one another but picked up speed as they went along. She gently kissed his face and worked down his neck to his chest turning him and when she came to the scar where the knife got him, she softly kissed it.

He was anxious to feel her next to him. Even after all their years together, to him she was the most beautiful woman he's ever known!

Stopping her, grabbing her hands. "Kit, Honey, nah uh! Tonight is for you!" He laid her on the bed beneath him, propping her head on the pillow. Kissed her with all the passion he had then began kissing, licking and tasting every inch of her, paying special attention to igniting every sense of passions she held that only was reserved for him till she couldn't stand anymore.

"Cowboy, I need you. I need to feel you with me." Slowly sliding his still hard body up and along her soft full body. Blue met Blue, flesh met flesh. Entering her, to both their delights. Turn for turn, rocking to one another's every move, the fire and love between them exploded, as they wrapped themselves in one another, becoming one!

Hours later, just before dawn, the two lying entwined in one another, no beginning, no end.

"Cowboy?" She murmured in a soft sultry tone.

"Uh huh?"

"I don't know much about church and readings of the Bible, but my interpretation of 'An Eye For An Eye' was what happens when we look at each other. And then knowing we were meant to be together. I Love you, Cowboy."

Pulling her closer, "I love you, Honey. Good night."

"Good night, Cowboy."

Lying still entwined in one another they drifted off to sleep, knowing full well where their heart's belonged! Together!... Forever!

FINI


End file.
